old_townfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Gryfy
Historia i opis Gryfy są frakcją typowo militarną, złożoną z byłych członków wielu innych ekip, którzy doszli do wniosku że napierdzielanie pałą mutasów na lotnisku to jest to co chcą w życiu robić. PANCERZ! Nasza nazwa nawiązuje do godła Szczecina, a logo stanowi kompilację litery G i głowy gryfa. Naszymi motywami przewodnimi są: chodzenie w metalowych pancerzach podczas solar terroru oraz napierdzielanie mutasów na lotnisku. Mimo bardzo rozwiniętej podgrupy nastawionej na dawanie fpierdolu, jest u nas wielu graczy PANCERZ! preferujących inne sposoby spędzenia Pory przybyszów. Niemniej jednak nawet nasi naukowcy i medycy w standardowym wyposażeniu posiadają pałę i pancerz. Frakcja została powołana do istnienia zaraz po wielkiej ofensywie wojsk marszałka w Szczecinie po porze przybyszów w roku 2113. Miały one wypełnić lukę powstałą po zniszczeniu organizacji policyjnej miasta, wojsk pancernych Piechoty Johna Nato i wielu innych oddziałów PANCERZ! militarnych różnych frakcji. Po odparciu ofensywy nie było nikogo kto pilnowałby porządku w mieście oraz chronił mieszkańców Szczecina przed niebezpieczeństwami neopuszczy. Bojowe oddziały Zjednoczonej Unii Sediny dzielnie walczyły na froncie, ale brakowało koordynacji pomiędzy frakcjami. Na porządku dziennym były kłótnie o dowodzenie oraz szarpaniny pomiędzy mniej lubiącymi się grupkami. Wtedy to pojawił się pomysł powołania niezależnej grupy bojowej, która by miała jeden główny cel – chronić mieszkańców Szczecina. Z biegiem czasu Gryfy dodały sobie więcej celów jak na przykład j***nie marszałka (i zakonu jak zwykle też), organizowanie mutantom PANCERZ! regularnego pałowania i śrutobrania oraz dodawanie do pancerzy coraz to nowych kawałków metalu. *** Podczas pierwszej pory przybyszów w której uczestniczyła frakcja, czyli w roku 2114, Gryfy nawiązały ścisłą współpracę w Flying Caravans, dotyczącą organizacji ochrony i przeprowadzania karawan przez tereny w pobliżu miasteczka. Rozegrała się również wówczas epicka nocna bitwa pomiędzy 8 - osobowym oddziałem Gryfów, a czerwonookimi mutantami w liczbie 5+ podczas której ponad połowa oddziału bojowego zginęła. Należy zauważyć, że członkowie oddziału bojowego Gryfów byli ostrzegani o nadludzkiej potędze wrogów i doskonale wiedzieli że nie mają szans w starciu z tak silnym przeciwnikiem, a jednak postanowili podjąć się próby obrony miasteczka przed groźnymi sługusami Khana. Ciekawostką jest fakt, iż całemu starciu z pobliskich krzaków przyglądał się ponad 20 - osobowy oddział miasteczka, którego dowódcy, mimo iż widzieli, że bez ich pomocy większość opancerzonych wojowników czeka śmierć, stchórzyli i postanowili dalej kryć się w cieniu, niczym robactwo. Po śladowej aktywności w roku 2115, Frakcja w pełnej sile powróciła do miasteczka w roku 2116. Gryfy rekrutowali wtedy oddziały Agentów Tarczy, które pomagały im utrzymywać porządek na wastelandzie oraz realizować co bardziej ryzykowne i niebezpieczne ekspedycje. Rekrutowani Agenci przechodzili pełne przeszkolenie na Arenie miejskiej. Szkoda że tak niewielu przeżyło późniejsze patrole. W roku 2117 Gryfy były liczne, lecz w dość ograniczonym stopniu uczestniczyły w wydarzeniach Pory Przybyszów. Wysłały na wasteland zaledwie jeden patrol z Agentami Tarczy, lecz w zamian postawiły swój pancerny warsztat i oprócz naprawy Pancerzy, zlecały w nim sporo mniejszych zadań, które wymagały wyjścia na pustkowie w celu odnalezienia elementów pancerzy oraz jaj mutantów. Z jednego z odnalezionych przez Zakon Świętego Płomienia jaj wykluł się Szpon Śmierci. W 2118 Gryfom udało się nawiązać kontakt z tajemniczą jednostką pływającą, lotniskowcem klasy Vaman. Maszyna ta była sterowana przez sztuczną inteligencję, natomiast jej jedyni żywi mieszkańcy uciekli z niej i znaleźli azyl w gryfnym obozie. Po odkryciu mrocznej tajemnicy świętej pamięci kapitana, Gryfy do dzisiaj pracują nad możliwością uzyskania uzbrojenia i/lub technologii z lotniskowca. W 2119 IV Rzesza zaatakowała Sedinę i zaczęła przeć coraz bardziej na wschód. Placówka Gryfów w OldTown dostała za zadanie, współpracując z resztą Związku Rondzieckiego, opracować skuteczną broń w walce z cyborgami Rzeszy, zwanymi dalej Wolfgangami. Dzięki współpracy udało się odkryć broń, opóźniającą działania agresora z zachodu. Niestety, nie była ona w stanie go powstrzymać. W Sedinie ogłoszono ewakuację, a same Gryfy przygotowywały się do zejścia do podziemia... *** Jesteśmy obecni nie tylko na OldTown, ale także na innych LARPach i konwentach w całej Polsce. Członkowie naszej frakcji rozsiani są po całym kraju, lecz ponad 50% stanu osobowego mieszka lub mieszkała w Szczecinie. Poniżej znajduje się film, przedstawiający frakcję. Jest stary, nieaktualny, a jego bohaterowie już dawno umarli, ale co z tego. Podział frakcji Gryfy dzielą się na 4 skrzydła. Albo 5, nie znam się #Militarne. Jest to najliczniejsza i zarazem najbardziej charakterystyczna podgrupa frakcji. Jej członków można rozpoznać po metalowych pancerzach, dużych gnatach i wielkich pałach. W walce posługują się ciekawą taktyką i osobliwymi szykami. Najsłynniejsze z nich są: DR – dupy razem, ZM – Za Maxima, FK – formacja kutasa. #Zaopatrzeniowo – inżynieryjne. Jak sama nazwa wskazuje zrzesza zaopatrzeniowców i techników, ale także stalkerów, chemików, lekarzy i innych specjalistów. # Specjalne skrzydło Agentów Tarczy. Pododdział frakcji, który wyróżnia się tym że aby w nim być, nie trzeba wcale dołączać do Gryfów! W czasie gry terenowej przyjmowani są tutaj dzielni wojownicy, którzy za kapselki i dyplom chcą wspomóc naszą walkę z mutasami, bandytami i ze wszystkim co stwarza zagrożenie na szlaku. Plotki jakoby agenci tarczy byli tak na prawdę PANCERZ! agentami-tarczami, czyli zwykłym mięsem armatnim są przesadzone i mijają się z prawdą. #Wywiadowczo - Policyjne. Członkowie tego skrzydła pełnią funkcje policji i żandarmerii wojskowej. #Propagandowe - Utworzone w celu rekrutacji Agentów Tarczy oraz ostatnio do prostowania informacji na temat niby niewłaściwego obchodzenia się Gryfów z podległymi oddziałami. Ciekawostki - przeciętny Gryf umie liczyć do 5, tylko ci ze stopniami oficerskimi potrafią lepiej liczyć - W grupie używane są stopnie wojskowe. - Wszelkie siedziby, obozy i placówki gryfów nazywane są gniazdami. - Gryfy mają swoje motto przewodnie jakim jest 3xB – Bauns,Browary i Bitka. - Często przed bitwą lub potyczką Gryfy składają śluby bitewne - nieaktualne, teraz przed bitwą dostaje się opierdol, że się za długo zakładało pancerz. - Członkowie skrzydła militarnego często, gdy inni masowo uciekają przed wrogiem, sami zapominają, że trzeba się bać i nawiązują nierówną walkę, po czym masowo giną, ale z honorem, ale głupio. - Uciekają z pola walki tylko wtedy gdy powalony zostanie gryf z największym PANCERZEM i największą pałą. - Największą radością dla Gryfa jest jechanie na dachu auta z piwem w ręku i pałowanie mutasów... JEDNOCZEŚNIE. - Dzięki grupie agentów tarczy, na wastelandzie nie ma problemu z wytypowaniem ludzi którzy mają sprawdzić bunkier/ wyczyścić budynek/ zobaczyć, co tam warczy za krzakiem. - Podczas pory przybyszów w roku 2116 wyciekły fałszywe informacje że Gryfy wysłały Agentów Tarczy na rzeź w walce z mutantami przy moście długim. Informacje te są nieprawdziwe gdyż jak powszechnie wiadomo, most długi wysadziliśmy w powietrze parę tygodni przed wyjazdem do miasteczka OldTown w 2116 rok Poniżej zdjęcie i film przedstawiające niektóre z szyków Gryfów thumb|300x300px|Prawidłowo wykonany szyk ZM|none thumb|300x300px|none|Szyk DR Członkowie Broziu, Dziadó, Kaczy, Kowal, Kowi, Maxim, Mef, Panda, San, Tomekzzamapy, Wrubel, Pani Jadzia, Aryman, Stiopa, JonSon, Padre Pijo, Krówka, Rzuraff, Brzydal, Noah Kategoria:Frakcje